warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WhiteSeraph
No problem. I am always happy to help. I left the critique on the Knights' Talk page. Supahbadmarine 15:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well keep at it. I looking forward to your work. Most people's first articles are not nearly as good as yours. Supahbadmarine 18:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, welcome to the site. I read your Knights of Infinity article and I was thoroughly impressed. It's fantastic for a new member's article. Also, in order to try and link more articles amongst the site, would you be interested in giving them an ally in my WiP Prophetic Forgiven. They already have far too many enemies so it would be nice to have another ally for them. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you have had a look at Zeke yet. Supahbadmarine 02:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to hear it. He is one of the articles that I am most proud of. Supahbadmarine 03:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures. I may use the one of Alereina, but he one of Zeke just does not fit my image of him. Thank you for contributing anyway. Supahbadmarine 17:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I consider the fact that you like the article enough to contribute a form of flattery. Supahbadmarine 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, dude. TardirProductions 08:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have heard of them. And i have heard the tale of Thor and the Midgard Serpent too. TardirProductions 17:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How cool! I am almost fully norwegian, i am only a little bit Scottish and Swedish. But tell me, where in Norway is your Norwegian part from? TardirProductions 12:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You should be happy if you're NOT from the Southern Areas, unless you are Christian, because nearly three quarters of the population there are Christians. But if you're from the Northern or Western areas, you should be celebrating, because the ones in the western area are badass, and many Metal artists are from there. And the Northern ones are badass because of their accents. TardirProductions 19:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i am partly from Hermansverk! Well, the local name for it is Leikanger. But i have found out you are either from Sør Trøndelag or Møre og Romsdal. Møre og Romsdal is the neighbour county to the one i am from, Sogn og Fjordane. TardirProductions 20:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. TardirProductions 13:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I suppose I wouldn't mind. Supahbadmarine 15:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. Though I am surprized you didn't have Zeke try to talk his way out of the situation. After all Zeke is a clever bastard with a talent for using his mouth to get him out of trouble. Supahbadmarine 11:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Regards, TardirProductions 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 20:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good. But i have added lists of Places and Races in the Tardirverse. Wondering if you might wanna add something to them. Regards, TardirProductions 11:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cause you are part Norwegian anc Celtic(Irish) like me(Even though i am Scottish, not Irish, but both are Celtic anyways). And BTW, on the Tardirverse Wikia we are both Lore Masters of Celtic Mythology. Regards, TardirProductions 20:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well dont keep me in suspense. What do you got in mind? -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. Going over my previous timeline, I thought it was a bit boring. The Imperium just gets a free run over the galaxy? Nah, too easy, not enough action. But what if the Heresy never happened and mankind had to face a new threat? Here's my idea: The Great Crusade continues as planned, 70% of the galaxy is claimed by the Imperium. Around M34 a large (planet-sized) unknown vessel is spotted on the far edge of the Eastern Fringe. Guilliman takes his boys in blue to go check it out, and try to establish communication. After several failed attempts, he decides to personally board the ship. As his thunderhawk approaches, the ship opens fire and disintegrates it. BOOM its just gone. The Ultramarines freak out and retreat, alerting the Emperor and the Primarchs. Of course, this takes a few days for them to recieve the message, and the Ultramarines are on their own against this new threat. They monitor it for a few hours without event, when it suddenly jams their signal. They send a few ships to scout it out, and discover its coming toward Macragge. In order to protect themselves, they determine it would be best to launch virus bombs at it. When they do this, the entire thing just goes up in flames... but is unharmed. It increases its speed and arms all weapon systems, ready to take on the Ultramarines... But now I'm getting too detailed. Basically, the Ultramarines get wiped out, the entire north-east quadrant of the galaxy is overrun by some sort of inter-galactic xenos, and the Imperium, Tau, and Eldar band together just to restrain the aliens to that section. What do you think :DTotalimmortal 05:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. Actually it sounds like Tadrir Hedoth got serious. Naw just kidding! XD But that does sound cool. I like anything that involves different races working together. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like the idea of having all of the Space Wolves, along with the Iron Warriors and Iron Hands, having to hold a line along with a couple of Eldar craftworlds and the remants of the Tau Empire. Totalimmortal 05:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow it gets better by the minute huh? :D Meanwhile the World Eater, White Scars, can be launching attacks. And the Emperor's Children, Alpha Legion, and Salamaders are holding down the fort, eh? EDIT: Its definately worth a try. I say go for it! Heck i could help if you'd like. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If attacks were happening, I'd have World Eaters, Space Wolves, White Scars, and Blood Angels doing that, maybe with the Night Lords and Raven Guard, and have the rest either holding the xenos in or keeping the peace in the Imperium. As for help... Yeah. I'm going to need that. Xenos species are not my forte, but I have a bunch of ideas about technology and basic storyline. Totalimmortal 06:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You should definately write a blog. Recruit some help, get some idea, and get a rough draft going. Keep me updated! : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Those "holding the line" could be the Iron Warriors, Iron Hands, Imperial Fists, and Death Guard. They could be manning a vast ring of fortified systems against the xenos. Those attacking could be the Space Wolves, World Eaters, Blood Angels, and White Scars. Those back home (keeping order) could be the Alpha Legion, Salamanders, Word Bearers, Emperor's Children, Dark Angels, and...Night Lords...*''shivers''*. That way there is a sort of "three major fronts" where different alliances and rivalries may develop. And their would be three major points for stories. Also the Imp. would be much more defensive minded than it is now. So facing fleets of planet sized ships, i dont think they'll b*tch about asking for alien help. XD That'll also mean they may incorperate xeno tech. Wow I have so much to elaborate on but its getting late and I dont want to give you a text wall. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) great story, on your chapter - Forever Enlightened Kasrkin Veteran / 7:52 PM / September, 25, 2011 PSN Check this out. -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you could, could you check out the Binadamu Madora article, and see if everything checks out? I've also asked SniperGhost to assist if he could. Vivaporius 01:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Total! Check out what I have so far. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you check out the Awali talk page, and see if my explanation for the Awali picture is okay? Also, can I get rid of those NCF tags on the Awali and Solaris Federation articles? Vivaporius 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dud if you have the Flu you shouldn't be up. I know its not my buisness but still.... (: / Hopefully its one of those one day things. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah before I forget. Nurse that flu with some green tea. Will deal with any sore throat issues you've got. Vivaporius 18:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) AT Property